


Raindrops on Roses

by ghermez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alisa is a TOP, Alisa is kind of a dom i don't know don't look at me i am too gay, F/F, Miwa is fat, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghermez/pseuds/ghermez
Summary: “Come on, my darling, I am not done with you. Not yet.”Not ever.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Raindrops on Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inattention](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inattention/gifts).



Miwa looked especially delectable that morning, her hair curling over her shoulder. It had gotten long. Alisa remembered meeting Miwa two years ago, sporting short bangs and hair that brushed her soft jaw. She wasn’t even sure she was properly awake, having just gotten out of Miwa’s bed and brushed her teeth when Miwa told her she wanted to tell her something.

The _something_ didn’t really surprise her. Miwa had been working hard at her job, and she’d been applying for beautician schools everywhere around the country.

But… Alisa paused with a quarter of a peach held in her hand, a centimeter away from her lips.

“Ukraine?” she repeated. 

Miwa smiled, nodded. “Yes. I was accepted. The tuition will not even eat up all of my savings.”

Alisa couldn’t breathe, really, she simply feigned it. For the sake of not bursting into hot tears in front of her girlfriend.

Her girlfriend of three months.

She didn’t even get to have Miwa for a year.

“Alisa?” Miwa murmured, concern drawn over her features, turning her soft eyebrows tense, her plush mouth stern. “Are you listening to me?”

She nodded. “Yep. And...Uh...When—”

“It’s really soon.”

“How...soon?” 

“Tomorrow.”

Alisa blanched. “So soon?”

Miwa’s mouth formed a harsh line on her face. “It has to be now. I’m not so young anymore, Alisa. I have to take this chance while I can.” When she said nothing, Miwa added, fist clenched tight on the small table, “I want to be better. I want to be the best.”

There wasn’t much Alisa could do, really. She simply put down the piece of peach, lamenting how she would never eat another, for they will forever remind her of this moment of heartbreak and bitterness, and got up.

“I...I need to go,” she said in lieu of explanation. And really, what was expected of her? All of her cheer vanished, turning her insides into a husk. 

“Alisa!” Miwa cried out, but she kept moving, gathered her bag, stuffing her panties into her bag. Miwa had taken them off her with her teeth, but the memory was another knife in her back so she shrugged it off. She was like a wild animal, trying to find an escape any way possible. And had Miwa barred the door, Alisa couldn’t have been entirely sure she wouldn’t have used the window. Thankfully, Miwa let her walk out after a fretful minute trying to find her slippers. Had she really slipped out of them and into Miwa’s bed only twelve hours ago? 

Outside was still pouring, the same raindrops that slammed against the window, waking them from their slumber. Now, Alisa welcomed every drop on her skin as punishment for her gluttony. She got comfortable. Thought that loving Miwa would last.

Unfortunately, Miwa seemed relentless in her want of an answer, following Alisa out, hiding under an umbrella from the August shower. 

“Alisa you can’t just walk out. You have to tell me.”

 _What shall I tell you_ , she thought, words running havoc in her mind, and yet no logic formed on her tongue. Instead, it was just her pathetic heart, bleeding out for everyone watching to pity and click their tongues at her.

“You’re everything to me,” Alisa sobbed, tears suddenly hot on her cheeks. There was nothing left to say. Miwa was the kind of person who dotted her i’s and crossed her t’s before she committed to anything. There wasn’t a single doubt in Alisa’s mind that Alisa was yet another item on her to-do list. Break up with Alisa. Check. 

Telling Miwa that she was hurt, that she didn’t want her to go, would only force Miwa to make a decision. It was either Alisa’s love or Miwa’s ambition. It was cruel. “What will it be? Me or Ukraine?” Alisa said anyway, unable to help herself. She regretted that the ultimatum came out harsh from her lips, but she let it cut through the distance between them. She watched Miwa’s fists. Bunch up, then release. The movement was slow, thought-out, strength in every line of her fingers. That hand. She’d wanted to hold that hand for the longest time. She barely managed to confess her feelings, after months of toying with the idea, then crying herself to sleep because she’d fallen in love with her friend. And now this? Tomorrow? Was she seriously expected to be okay with this?

But Alisa was strangely empty, and didn’t have it in her to fight with Miwa. She hadn’t even started to fight for her cause. Miwa’s determination was written all over her face. 

“Fuck, you can’t say that,” Miwa finally said, and where there had been fire in Alisa’s words, Miwa’s were icebergs, chilling and mountainous, hiding so much under the fucking surface. And for once, Alisa would like not to go on an excavating trip just to find out what her girlfriend was thinking.

“Yes, I can. I am your girlfriend. Don’t my feelings matter to you?”

Miwa’s chest rose and fell in quick, rabbiting movements as the rain splattered around their feet. But Miwa was safe under her umbrella (and behind her guarded walls). Miwa was always safe. It was Alisa who stood out in the rain attempting to shiver her way into Miwa’s graces.

She watched Miwa’s mouth twist, her teeth biting into the swollen lower lip, and her heart crumbled.

 _Take me with you. Tell me to quit modeling and come with you._ She had wanted Miwa’s selfishness for the longest time, wanted her to put her lips on her neck and pierce skin, rapture her soul, leave a sign that Alisa was hers. Alas, they were coming to a fruitless end to something that didn’t even get the chance to blossom. The mere idea left Alisa gasping, and the weight of her damp clothes began to pull her down. She was running out of patience. If she had to look at Miwa’s _thinking_ face one more second, she would explode.

“Get out of the rain, Alisa.” The words startled Alisa out of her reverie, and it was bone melting to see Miwa extend a hand out for her. “You’ll catch a cold,” Miwa added, looking everywhere but at Alisa. And Alisa wished she had the words to point out how ironic this all was. _You’re leaving me behind and yet you’re scared I’ll get sick? Does that even matter to you? You’re leaving. Tomorrow._

She slapped Miwa’s hand away, and in that movement, she dislodged Miwa’s umbrella. It dropped to the ground and Miwa’s face was quickly splattered by raindrops. Alisa watched her. Trying to find the girl who grabbed her waist and pushed her down on her bed, whispered sin and love into the warmth of Alisa’s belly. Her body shuddered in remembrance. _Your body is perfect_ , Miwa had once said, worship under the shake of her voice, passion in every stroke of her fingers. She’d touched Alisa and ever since, Alisa had felt changed. Loved. It was thanks to Miwa she liked her body so much. But now, it felt like another barrier between them. Why did she have to go thousands of kilometers where Alisa couldn’t follow?

She watched Miwa bend to retrieve the umbrella but kicked it aside. She grabbed a fistful of Miwa’s T-shirt. Screw anyone watching them outside Miwa’s apartment complex, she kissed Miwa. Mouth gliding across lips like raindrops on roses, hunger and desperation tasting like nothing on her tongue. She dug her fingers into Miwa’s cheeks, seeking out the comfort of her. But there was nothing but regret now. This was delaying the inevitable. Miwa was simply letting her take out her frustrations. God. Alisa wished she couldn’t feel right now. Instead, she dipped her tongue between Miwa’s lips and begged Miwa to love her so desperately that she wouldn’t be able to breathe without her. The peaches they were having in lieu of breakfast lingered in her mouth. But there was also salt dripping onto Alisa’s tongue. A hand gripped the back of her sundress. A leg slid around the outside of hers. Alisa shuddered and reached back. Kissing Miwa within an inch of her life.

Miwa didn’t push her away. (Thank god.) She pulled her inside, the lobby floor slick against her wet slippers. Every puff of air was a cloud pushing them apart, and Alisa, in her panic, grabbed onto Miwa’s sleeves with both hands. She didn’t know what she looked like in her panic, but that didn’t matter. For once, she needed to fight. Not look pretty.

“At least… Once more.” Her cheeks burned, liquid fire replacing her blood, moving leisurely through her veins, turning her into a monstrous version she struggled to keep down. “Just one more night. I mean—” She let out a sigh. “It’s not like I can have more, right?” She didn’t know whether she was crying or if it was the rain in her hair sliding down her face, but Miwa wiped it off with two thumbs on her cheeks, so Alisa didn’t mind it.

* * *

Frantic, Alisa wasted no time once they were back in that bedroom. This was where she spent so much time watching reality TV with Miwa lying down behind her, reading books or scrolling through her phone. There was no time to reminisce. Alisa grabbed hold of Miwa’s T-shirt and in two swift moves, she tugged it over her head. There. Much better. Since Miwa had a habit of not wearing a bra unless absolutely necessary, she now stood there topless, her small tits shaking with the involuntary shudders raking through her body. She was cold. Alisa would have burned herself alive to keep Miwa warm.

She kissed her again, slower, then faster, chaste then maddeningly deep. She couldn’t make up her mind. Did she want to bruise Miwa with her lips or did she want to seduce her into forgetting everything she ever wanted and staying right here with her? There was no amount of gentleness that could deter Miwa, however, so Alisa’s fingers twisted Miwa’s nipples and she drank up the sound of a harsh gasp. Except, judging by the way Miwa kissed her back, lips parted and tongue lapping back with a fervor that Alisa felt down to her toes, she didn’t hate Alisa’s cruelty. 

She grabbed hold of Miwa’s sweatpants, then pushed them down her generous hips. Once they were low enough around her thighs, Alisa fingered the cotton panties Miwa wore.

Their lips parted for air. Miwa’s eyes were screwed shut. “You’re so pretty, Miwa-chan,” Alisa breathed, her words ruffling Miwa’s composure so visibly it made Alisa’s stomach tighten, pleased. She dipped her fingers inside Miwa’s panties, found the swell of her ass, and salivated over the thought of taking a swipe of her hot skin. But before she could bury her face between those thick thighs, she wanted to turn Miwa into a sopping mess.

She gathered the back of Miwa’s panties, bunching it until the cotton squeezed right between Miwa’s ass cheeks. Alisa knew what that felt like, knew the cutting bite it formed. She’d watched Miwa do that to herself in bed once, chest rising and falling so quickly, then Alisa begged her to do the same to her. Except, Alisa had been too wound up, she didn’t need Miwa to touch her to come. The sight had been glorious. She wanted a repeat but with her fingers pushing Miwa over.

The friction of the fabric made Miwa squeak at first, then her eyes fluttered open, letting Alisa see how her eyes had turned liquid with lust.

“Alisa! You—” she bit out. 

Alisa pulled once more, her other hand circling Miwa’s jaw, forcing her to keep her face level with Alisa’s. She wanted to watch Miwa come apart.

“Al—Alisa—” Miwa choked out, then she tried to wriggle her body away, mouth pressed into a line, but Alisa didn’t let her. She turned them around, pinning Miwa to the wall. She felt like a dog with a bone. Wrapping a hand around Miwa’s neck and tugging her close, Alisa bit Miwa’s lip. She knew that with every tug the fabric was biting into Miwa’s clit. _You can’t run away now_ , she thought, toeing off her slippers and managing to slide Miwa out of her sweatpants, using Miwa’s thigh to rut against her own hot sex. Miwa shuddered against Alisa’s mouth, her tits jiggling when Alisa’s movements turned vicious and punishingly intense. Miwa finally lost her balance and grabbed both Alisa’s shoulders to steady herself.

“Can you come like this, Miwa-chan?” Alisa whispered, knowing fully well what her voice did to Miwa’s cunt. The harsh gasp coming out of Miwa’s mouth was music to Alisa’s ears.

Miwa squirmed against Alisa, but didn’t try to run away again. “Alisa,” she whispered, and it came out so harsh. “Alisa,” she said again when Alisa didn’t heed Miwa’s warning. Alisa knew that tone—knew that Miwa was on the brink of breaking. But she couldn’t spare any consideration. She was freshly out.

One last tug, and Miwa crumbled against her, a gasping sob raking through her until she could hold herself up no more. Alisa let go of the panties and Miwa’s chin, sending Miwa stumbling once then dropping to her knees with a loud thud.

Alisa watched Miwa wipe at the wetness on her face, pushing her hair back. With a pang, Alisa realized she won’t get to thread her fingers through that dark curtain again. She shook her head, dislodged the yearning out of the space between her ribs. There was no place for wishing now.

It was time to take and devour and gorge herself on Miwa while she could.

Miwa was still on the floor, so Alisa made quick work of her dress, dumping it by the door, then got on her knees. She grasped Miwa’s cool cheeks between her hands, and saw the red in Miwa’s eyes.

“Are you so easily tired out, my darling?” Alisa murmured.

Miwa raised furious eyes. “You’re being unnecessarily cruel.”

Alisa smiled. “Really?” Her hand slid along Miwa’s thigh, and she drank in the sight of Miwa’s shiver, how she kept her body still, waiting for Alisa to reach her destination, the little triangle of dark curls, then dip into her hot, wet cunt. “It seems that you like a little cruelty, Miwa-chan.”

Miwa grit her teeth, her soft cheeks shaking with the effort.

Alisa was patient.

“Are you punishing me?” Miwa asked, finally.

There it was. The elephant in the room.

“Maybe. I don’t know. I haven’t decided if making you come is a good enough punishment for abandoning me.”

Miwa opened her mouth, probably to defend herself, but Alisa didn’t have time for this. She didn’t have the heart to hear Miwa’s excuses. She’d heard enough of them in the way Miwa refused to make a choice. She swallowed back the bile in her mouth.

She shook her head, not wanting to linger too long on Miwa’s creative way of digging a knife between her ribs. Miwa had let her get this close. Alisa was at fault for falling in love first. The least she could do was accept her destiny as Miwa’s ex and send her off with a bang.

“Come on, my darling, I am not done with you. Not yet.” _Not ever._

They landed on Miwa’s rumpled bed—last night’s bout of love making was still fresh in Alisa’s mind, but she brushed it aside. Rather than think of the past, she was going to make new memories. Memories so good Miwa won’t ever be able to come without thinking of Alisa.

She pushed Miwa down, and Miwa whined. “Can you be gentler?”

“Sorry. The time for gentleness has passed. I’m afraid I’m going to be nothing but mean from now on.” She loved the look of shock, followed closely by arousal, in Miwa’s eyes. She couldn’t hide it from Alisa, no matter how much looking away and pouting she pulled off.

Alisa leaned down to close her teeth over that lower lip, biting sharp enough that Miwa cried out, then Miwa melted in her hands as Alisa stripped her of her last item of clothing. Then she leaned back and simply looked at her. Miwa didn’t have a straight line in her body. From the soft mounds of her tits, to the heavy way her belly shook with every breath, the width of her strong thighs, and even the manner in which her arms trembled as she raised a hand to cover her face.

Funny, Miwa covered her face but left her tits and pussy on display.

Thankful for the gift of nudity, Alisa lowered her head onto Miwa’s belly, tongue lapping at her belly button, lingering around her love-handles, kissing and biting at her tits, eking out Miwa’s desperation until it rose and rose and rose. Until she stopped feigning modesty and fisted Alisa’s hair. “When will you stop teasing me?”

“Whenever I like, my darling. Now let go, you know my hair is my job, right?”

Miwa, kind as always, opened her fists, instead threaded her fingers through the light, recently highlighted strands, eyes glazed over. Was Miwa thinking of how much she’ll miss her? Alisa’s eyes grew hot and prickly, so she hid her face in Miwa’s tits. She licked at the stiff nipple, then bit it, the exact way she knew Miwa liked, repeating the lick and nip combination till Miwa’s hips were rising off the sheets, her voice possessing a sharp whine to it.

While Alisa poisoned herself on the sweet salt of Miwa’s sweat, she settled on her belly, sliding down the bed until she was face to cunt, her mouth watering at the prospect of having Miwa for breakfast. She was far lovelier than peaches. Than any fruit. 

Alisa looked up to watch Miwa watch her as she stuck her tongue out and tentatively ran it along Miwa’s pussy lips. Miwa’s eyes shuttered then snapped open, quickly, as if she didn’t want to miss a thing. Alisa smiled, then she did it again. This time, Miwa’s thighs trembled and moved to close but Alisa had the foresight to place both hands around them, keeping Miwa spread out for her, utterly open and helpless to her whims.

And Alisa had warned her. She wanted to devour Miwa. So. Bad.

Eating pussy wasn’t a foreign concept to Alisa. Matter of fact, it had been the highlight of her first wet dream that starred her best friend back in middle school. She’d woken up with a throbbing pussy and confusion, then with every repeating offense, Alisa shed the shame and embraced the fact that she liked girls, toying with her clit with one hand and pinching a nipple with the other. She liked girls so much. The way they smelled, they laughed, they walked, the way they seemed utterly unconscious then entirely too aware of themselves. She liked girls who painted her nails and braided her hair. But she fell harder for girls who cornered her in the bathroom and whispered that they knew her secret. Those girls she pushed into the cubicle and let them know that it wasn’t her secret alone. She walked out of those trysts a more knowledgeable girl and with an insatiable hunger for tough girls who liked to be pushed around.

Miwa wasn’t her first, or second, or even tenth. But that didn’t matter. Not when every girl she ever kissed, ever pushed down, ever fingered to the point of oblivion and surrender, paled in comparison to when she laid eyes on Miwa.

Once she’d tasted Miwa, she hadn’t needed the memory of anyone else. She was happy.

And nothing made her happier than pulling apart Miwa’s reservations with every lick of her tongue. At first, Alisa had been simply overjoyed for the opportunity, then she’d tried to apply herself like she did at everything: diligently, carefully, and without error. It didn’t hurt that Miwa was the kind of lover who swallowed back complaints but was generous with praise.

But it seemed now that Miwa had nothing but glares for Alisa, the corners of her lashes heavy with unshod tears, but that didn’t matter. This wasn’t strictly for Miwa’s pleasure, this was also Alisa carving out her name in Miwa’s heart, mind, and soul. If she could. This was her method to becoming immortal. 

She adjusted herself so she could keep Miwa’s thighs spread with one hand and slide her free fingers along Miwa’s folds, scooping out some of the wet pooling there, turning her flushed pink skin lovely with juice. She wanted to drink from Miwa’s well. It’d been a lovely discovery, finding Miwa’s clit hidden under a hood, waiting for Alisa to show it the sweet torment of her lips. Then, once she got it under her tongue, she didn’t cease ragging it with licks. She traced her name there and imbibed herself on every hitch and sob Miwa couldn’t swallow back. She watched Miwa’s hole twitch under her touch, and when she licked a finger from tip to root, then slid it into Miwa’s hungry entrance, Miwa’s cunt sucked her in, so willingly that it brought tears to Alisa’s eyes.

“Good girl,” she murmured, nipping at the thin skin of Miwa’s inner thigh. Miwa grunted, deep and pained in her throat, then she threw her head back when Alisa stroked her deepest parts, flicking her tongue across her clit, first slowly then erratic as she lost herself in Miwa’s taste. She was the loveliest delicacy.

Pussy tight around her finger, Alisa thought best of grabbing some lube before she went any further. She might have promised cruelty, but not without some underlying sweetness.

Miwa, for all her brave act of seeming unmoved by Alisa’s torture, looked utterly debauched, her cheeks redder than the lipstick she liked to wear, her chest a war zone of Alisa’s hickeys, her thighs quivering and widening for Alisa once she returned with the lube in one hand and her dildo in the other.

Miwa’s eyes widened at the second. “You’re—you’re going to use that?”

“Maybe. If you’re a good girl.”

Her eyes turned sharp. “What does that mean?”

Alisa uncapped the bottle of lube, spread it over her fingers generously, warmed it with her breath, then, without preamble, pressed two fingers at Miwa’s cunt.

“You’ll find out in due time, Miwa-chan,” she purred, slotting her body along Miwa’s, loving how the stretch of her fingers made Miwa’s entire body arch, rising off the sheets momentarily, then crashing down once Alisa was buried in her, Miwa’s wetness sliding down her wrist. She kissed Miwa’s cheek, then lowered her head to take that sweet dusky rose of a nipple into her mouth, grinning when Miwa squealed at the sudden attack of thrusting fingers. Fast and hard, Alisa made quick work of fingering Miwa, her own pussy tightening at the squelch and slap of her palm against Miwa’s ass.

“You like that, darling?” she hissed.

“Mmmm—Al-Alisa…” Miwa trailed off, biting off the back of her hand to hold her voice back. But that wouldn’t do. Not one bit. Alisa replaced Miwa’s hand with her own mouth, her kisses open mouthed and sloppy, but at least this way, Miwa wasn’t hurting her hand. After all, Miwa’s hands were the reason she was going away.

The sharp pain cut through her like a knife through cake, and Alisa smiled into Miwa’s kiss, painfully aware of how she’d been punishing herself far more than she could punish Miwa. With decisive few drags of her fingers against Miwa’s sweet spot and her thumb rubbing painfully at her clit, Miwa shuddered and came, her body rising off the mattress, her cry sharp loud enough to wake the entire building. _Let them hear_ , Alisa thought. _This is how I love my girl._ There was no shame in this, no hesitation, no doubt. Miwa clung onto her, blubbering nonsense about loving Alisa’s hands, her mouth, her tongue. She wrapped herself around Alisa’s body, as if suddenly aware of Alisa’s nakedness, latching onto Alisa’s breasts, lifting the heaviness of one tit in one hand, tweaking her nipple between slender fingers and biting the other with her hungry mouth,

“I love your boobs, Alisa,” Miwa said, voice wrecked and slightly breathless. Alisa smiled, then grimaced at the cut of pleasure between her thighs. Miwa didn’t look the bit chastened for the knee she ground against Alisa’s pussy.

“Is it your turn to be cruel, Miwa darling?”

Miwa didn’t answer, instead, she pulled at Alisa’s hips. “Come on, get on top, I want you to sit on my face,” she mumbled, appearing almost shy for such an obscene request.

Alisa was never one to reject her lover, not when asked so sweetly. But she had a better idea. “What if we tasted one another’s pussies at the same time?”

Miwa didn’t argue, despite the frown between her eyebrows, she let Alisa move her to her side, turned her here and there. The position made Miwa blush from head to belly, her skin painted in her outrage, but with a prod here, a kiss behind her ear, and a nip to that sweet tit, she was climbing on top, aligning her drenched cunt to Alisa’s face.

“This isn’t fair,” Miwa moaned when Alisa swiped the flat of her tongue across her stiff clit.

“What’s not fair?” Alisa asked, pushing a finger into Miwa’s pussy, eyeing the tight circle of her asshole. Then, with a few generous drops of lube smeared across it, she pushed her middle finger into Miwa’s ass.

Miwa shook, sending Alisa’s own body into a wave of its own, and she rested her weight atop Alisa’s, her thighs spread and both holes clenching around Alisa’s fingers. But it didn’t take long for Miwa to regain her composure and spread Alisa apart. Her hot breath against Alisa’s shaved pussy made her clench and sigh. She moaned directly into Miwa’s clit, enjoying the returning mewl leaving Miwa’s mouth. 

But Miwa had a couple of tricks up her sleeve as well. She knew how much Alisa loved getting her clit sucked, so she applied her mouth there, hungrily sucking and licking, the flat of her tongue bringing Alisa so close to a climax that she could do nothing but lay splayed out, a line of drool sliding down her cheek. 

Alisa didn’t know when she began sobbing. All she knew that she’d been coming, coming, and coming, her body so far gone in Miwa’s hands that she lost all control. She only realized it belatedly, while Miwa crouched over her and wiped her cheek with a napkin, shushing her sobs. But Alisa didn’t want to be shushed. She wanted to make a scene and fight Miwa and her ambition and her hopes and her dreams. How dare Miwa have dreams that didn’t include her? 

She pushed Miwa away, uprighting herself, but she could do nothing else. She simply sat there, cross-legged and gasping for her life, the afterglow ruined entirely by her unfair breakdown. She was supposed to be happy and relaxed, not hiccuping through sobs.

“What is—” Hiccup. “Going on—” Hiccup. “With me?” she finally finished, striking her chest with a fist to try and dislodge whatever had gotten stuck there, trying to kill her from the inside out. Miwa wrapped an arm around Alisa’s shoulders, which she tried to dislodged but failed miserably because she really didn’t want Miwa to leave her alone, she wanted to be held.

So, when Miwa tugged a blanket from the basket by her bed and cocooned her, Alisa let her. She even accepted a drink of water, which helped subside the hiccups and calm her down a little. Still, she had no idea what had happened.

“Can we talk now?”

She shook her head, fresh tears squeezing out onto her cheeks with every blink.

“No. I don’t want to hear more of your reasoning as to why we should break up.”

Miwa frowned. “Who said we have to break up?”

“You did,” she spat out. “You are leaving tomorrow to a country I can’t even imagine, and I’m supposed to be okay?”

Miwa’s fingers were gentle as they brushed aside Alisa’s damp hair. She loathed the way her heart trembled and her head leaned closer to Miwa’s touch. She wasn’t some helpless animal, for God’s sake. Why was she so weak towards Miwa? 

The answer glared at her. She loved her. She was hopelessly and utterly in love with Kageyama Miwa. 

Miwa took Alisa’s hands in hers, softly undoing the fists Alisa was adamant on forming, then threaded her fingers instead, clasping her hands like precious jewels. Alisa looked down at their clasped hands and a thickness formed in her throat and she knew she wouldn’t survive whatever Miwa was going to say.

“Come with me, Alisa.”

She blinked. “Huh?”

“Come with me to Ukraine.”

Alisa stared at Miwa, waiting for her to throw her head back and laugh at her for being such an emotional wreck, for believing that she wanted her to come along.

“Are you— Are you joking?”

Miwa’s frown cut through her forehead. “Absolutely not. I want you to come with me. That’s why I got these.” She pulled up her phone, clicking here and there, until she found what she’d been looking for. She pushed it into Alisa’s hands. It was open to a receipt of two plane tickets dated tomorrow and heading to Ukraine. Two tickets. Meaning for her and Alisa.

“You...You got two tickets...for us?” She still felt breathless with grief, so how was she supposed to celebrate? Miwa gave her the answer by tugging her close and kissing her on the lips, long and deep and full of love. 

“Of course, I did. How could I go anywhere without my rose?” 

“Miwa…” Her lip shook with the effort of keeping her tears in but Miwa brushed the pad of her thumb across Alisa’s mouth, and it broke the dam. 

This time, when the tears came, Miwa kissed them off Alisa’s cheeks. When they kissed, their lips were devoid of bite and full of fondness. Miwa cradled Alisa in her arms, pressing closed-lipped kisses along her cheeks, in her hair, under her chin, and on her lips. Where she vowed to never, ever let go of Alisa.

**Author's Note:**

> My only defense is: I'm gay and I wanted to write smut for them. Ok. Bye. 
> 
> i'm on twitter as [@kuroosauce](https://twitter.com/kuroosauce)


End file.
